


Harry potter: The Pentagram Journals

by SchizoPsycho



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoPsycho/pseuds/SchizoPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly, her older brother Kyle, his twin Ken and mother move into an old mansion owned by her ancestors. She finds 4 pentagram journals one is full of spells and magic, on is full of things on monsters one has goals and one is to serve as a diary to record when she completes each goal. That is when she is shipped off to the school of magic, Arcania after finding this journal. Her mother new this day would eventually come and supports the other children going aswell.  The headmaster knows not of Kelly's ownership of the journals, or that she is an ancestor of the great Merlin himself. Follow Kelly as she battles enjoys school and battles the great ice dragon by learning and mastering fire magic. </p><p>I own all the characters except for those from harry potter.<br/>enjoy<br/>P.S. im struggling whether I want to be a writer or something to do with Art when I leave school so im going to see if I genuinely enjoy writing this and I want all your criticism to what you thought about each chapter :)<br/>thanks<br/>if it gets enough comments to do so at the end of the book I will make a sequel and if I do decide to do a sequel I will then make it into a series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(this chapter is all in Kelly's POV ^.^ oh and Im not good with names and the naming of spells)

 

Do you ever get that feeling, that your happy and sad about moving? Happy about getting to see new places, but sad that your leaving your friends. Ha if you have any unlike me, im Kelly Dawn, 15, single and your typical outcast and today im moving to my ancestors old mansion, Yay! not, its probably going to be really creepy and I HATE creepy things.  
"Are we there yet." I whined at my dad, who was driving.  
" Does it look like it idiot."  
" shut up Kyle." Oh Kyle, he's my brother and my other brother Ken is his twin, only Ken has father's unusual purple hair and me and Kyle has mother's black hair.. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really their younger sister of 2 years because im really short for my age and they are really tall for their age, like giants, they always tease me for it. I suddenly feel a jab In my shoulder and turn to see Ken constantly poking me.  
"ugh cut it out Ken." I yelled frustrated.  
"now behave children." I heard my mothers sweet voice. I've always loved her singing.  
" yes mother." we both reply in unison. After that the rest of the car ride was deathly silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop.  
"Where here." my father smiled at us from the black leather seat he was sat in. My smile came back as I jumped out of the car to my new home. The garden was decent enough. Lush green grass, only needs cutting and some flowers planting. The bench needs repairing, the birdhouse also needs repairing and painting and the front windows could do with a wash. Okay now im starting to take back that 'decent enough'. I looked around a bit more. Yep definitely. The wooden decking that leads to the entrance needs painting, Weeds need pulling out of the pond and then it needs lining with rocks and filling with water, maybe we could get some fish aswell. Now then lets see what the damage is in the interior of the place. With that we then proceed inside. My heart just died. Look at all this mess. There is dust everywhere and the windows are filthy. We would need to wash all the furniture down and polish everything that could be polished until this place was spotless. Yes I may have a big case of OCD, but it's worth it when you get to see all the beautiful things that come with it.  
"look here is your aunt withal our supplies and appliances. Now we can start cleaning the place up." I hear my mother calling.  
"I call dibs on the garden." I shout back.  
"Okay we will get started inside!" I then walked outside to find my aunt unloading her truck. I instantly took the lawnmower and started work on the grass.  
"You and your OCD." my aunt chuckled lightly. I smiled, nodded and continued my work.  
After about 5 hours the lawn was mowed and the benches and birdhouse was fixed. All the cleaning was done and the place was spotless. Now all I had to do outside was paint the birdhouse. I took my brush and painted the bottom part a light brown colour and the roof crimson red. After that it was lunch. The inside of the house was also spotless. My whole family has OCD when it comes to cleaning.

 

When I entered the house the scent of Gammon could be smelled throughout. Yum I love Gammon. I sat down at my plate and ate rather quickly because I wanted to see my room.  
"oh yeah I forgot. Happy birthday love." my mom called as left the table.  
"thanks!" I shouted as I ran into my room. It was huge! there was a large queen sized bed draped with black curtains and a canopy hung above it. A large black rug rested underneath the bed and a table with a lamp and black cat alarm clock sat at the side of it. Across the room there was a dressing table and a door that led to my en suit bathroom. However the one thing that caught my eye was a strange chest. I walked over to it and opened it. In it was.....


	2. Chapter 2

In the chest were four journals bearing a pentagram design and a quill. I reached for the journals. When I did a white light appeared. After it disappeared my eyes widened in shock, my name was now in white ink at the bottom of each journal. I then saw a button on the wall beside the chest. Being the curious person I am I clicked it. The empty wall beside the chest disappeared like a folding door to reveal a library. I walked over to a shelf that was entitled 'written by the old owner of this estate, Merlin' weird name. I picked up a book and found potions and spells, I thin they were written so a dummy could understand them. That was it. I grabbed the journal and closed the library door and ran downstairs.   
"mother what is this." I said putting the journals on the table.  
"I knew this day would come." my mother sighed and patted the wooden seat next to her, motioning me to sit.   
"all the children in every 2 generations of this family are magic meisters, so that makes you one." I gave her a confused look and she just continued. " your grandparents were magic meisters and your grandchildren will be magic   
meisters and your great great grandchildren will be magic meisters etc.."  
I nodded, I always knew I was strange. How I took things in very easily and always believed in magic.   
"so that is why you will be going to school with the twins next week, when the holidays end. the boarding school they go to is a school of magic. Children attend from ages 15-19. and they have a spell that transports your room their so that will include the library, I trust you found it,"  
OMG im going to magic school.   
"oh and the fact that the books have your name on them now is that the great wizard merlin, our ancestor, has recognised you as the heir to his magic and want you to complete the goals in one of the books, the blank one is to record the name and date you complete them." she finished.  
"okay." was all I managed to say before trotting up to my room, collapsing on the soft bed. Boy what a day today has been. I mean first I move into a new house then I find out im some great magician wizard thingy.


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed now and im in my school uniform, my room is packed into a little cube, ready to be unpacked into the room at Arcania, school of magic. I wave goodbye to my parents as i walk through the portal after my brother. The journal's were in my bag with my timetable and map. Once we entered the portal the whole scene changed. A castle like building stood tall and proud on lush green grass , that was littered with flowers and trees. I stood in awe at possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, and the best thing is, im going to study magic here and hopefully complete the goals in the journal. That reminds me what were those goals. I walked to the first years waving bye to my brothers. They may tease me but I love them and they love me. After a really long lecture we had to go to our rooms. I had room 43. My brothers didn't know this. Its quite funny really since they have room 42 and their friends apparently have room 44. The funniest thing is that when someone of the first year moves into a room the ones living in the rooms next to them are in charge of guiding them. So for that reason classes are cancelled today. I threw up the cube and recited the spell and my room from home was now here. I clicked the button and the library was still there. After checking everything I decided to go for a walk. I left the room, locked the door and went to walking round the school. A hand was on my shoulder a few minutes into my walk.

"Well Well look what we have here, a short little nobody." My ears rang as the menacing laugh pierced them. I slowly turned around and saw 2 females and a male, they were not much shorter than my brothers. I ignored them, Mistake one,

"hey listen to us!" again I ignored them, scared out of my mind. The females punched me and kicked me while the male held me so they could do so. When it was over I took off crying, mascara running down my ivory face. I ran into my brothers room and closed the door, running and crying on Kyle happy i found him.

"Whoa short stuff, I know you missed me but we only left you like an hour ago, Wait are you crying." he brought his hand to my side where they had kicked me. I growled in pain. I completely ignored the fact their two friends were there in the room.

"What happened, I seriously don't mind getting put in jail for murder." he joked cheering me up a little.

"I don't know what I did to them."

" Hey sorry to interrupt but mind introducing us," a male as tall as my brothers said.

"Oh sorry, this is our little sister Kelly Dawn, shes quite the special meister." Ken ruffled my hair while saying this.

"hi there, im Derek and that's Darien. Were your brothers' really good friends."

"now how about you show us and your brothers to your room so we can get you cleaned up." I nodded and took them out to the room next door.

"whoa convenient" Darien laughed. But everyone was speechless when they entered my room. My brothers hadn't entered my room, ever since we moved.

"please wait im going to put my books and things on my desk." I couldn't help but laugh at the confused looks I gained. I went a pushed the button earning more gasps as they walked in.

"dude these were written by Merlin himself." Derek said looking at some of the books.

"well I have been chosen out of the 3 of us to inherit his power." I held up my four journals and walked out.

"well anyway, we need to go get you your mount, pet and magic items. Follow us." I did as i was asked and walked out with the 4 of them to a paddock with all sorts of creatures.

"alright next!" a teacher called. I went up and saw the most beautiful creature i have ever seen. A crystal white Alicorn.

"alright miss stand in the paddock and wait for your mount to choose you." I nodded and stood still in the paddock, waiting for my mount to choose me. My eyes widened when the alicorn made its way to me. So did everyone else. The alicorn had chosen me. I stoked its neck and it followed me out to get a saddle.

"The Alicorn has never chosen anyone." was all I kept hearing. I sighed and took the Alicorn I named Majesty to my stable. Have you ever had that one ray of hope, that everything would be fine. I sure haven't. I then start the long walk to go choose my pet or familiar as some people call it. I walked into the room and saw the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. I went up and chose a beautiful nine tailed fox. It had a pure white coat and red markings. People looked at me funny saying stuff like, 'its the weakest one there' and 'omg she chose that weak thing that was mega stupid.' but to be honest I didn't really care. I walked out with a huge smile on my face as the fox nuzzled into my neck making me let out a soft giggle. I named the fox Yuki after the japanese word for snow. I then took out the goals journal and saw that the first two were done so i quickly took out the blank one and recorded them down. This would be an exciting school year.

 

(4 months later

 

The school had nothing but ill intentions towards us after finding out who we might be descendants of so me and my brothers were to be transfered to another school.

* * *


End file.
